Hard Time
by SparkELee
Summary: Puck's in Juvenile Hall! Well, Rachel Berry isn't going to stand for that...


A/N 1: Just a little oneshot from last night….

Hard Time

Rachel Berry strode determinedly through the grimy glass doors of the Allen Country Juvenile Detention Center and stalked up to the administration desk.

"Hello. My name is Rachel Berry. I'm here due to your recent incarceration of one Noah Puckerman. I am fully aware of the reason for said incarceration but I feel it's my duty to inform you of the repercussions of your actions." She informed the older, weary policewoman in front of her.

"Visiting hours are over in an hour. If you want to see your boyfriend you better get your ass back to the receiving desk and get a pass." The woman told her, ignoring the petite brunette's earlier diatribe.

Rachel bristled at the woman's careless response and ridiculous suggestion of a relationship with the delinquent in question.

"Who is your supervisor? My fathers are gay lawyers with strong ties to the ACLU, I'll not hesitate to take further action." She threatened menacingly.

"Excuse me?" The older woman questioned, her tone now a bit more aggressive.

_Good, she needs to understand the severity of the situation._

"I believe you heard me quite well. I will not tolerate this sort of behavior and I'll see to it that you are appropriately punished for your decidedly uncouth behavior!" Rachel hissed, her eyes narrowed into a furious glare.

"Have it your way."

Before Rachel could react, the woman was on her feet and had Rachel's arm in her grasp.

"I don't take kindly to being threatened young lady. It's time for you to get the hell out of here!"

Rachel attempted to wrench her arm free but the woman held strong.

"Unhand me this instant!" She shrieked angrily.

"Not til you're out of this building. Crazy midget girl…"

Before Rachel realized what she was doing, she whirled on the woman and smacked her clean across the cheek.

Rachel recoiled in shock. That was a bad move, a very bad move.

"Assaulting a police officer huh? I think that's enough to buy you a night or two here and a day in court. Taylor, book her and throw her in with Puckerma since she seems to miss him so much!" The woman told a wiry haired police officer who'd come to see what the fuss was about.

"You cannot arrest me! This is unacceptable! My actions were unwarranted but most definitely provoked! I will not stand for this!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on princess. Let's get going."

Twenty minutes later, she had been booked, photographed and strip searched. All of her belongings had been taken from her and she was left in a plain white t-shirt and olive pants.

"This way chickie." Officer Taylor informed her as she guided Rachel back to her cell.

"Wait! I get one phone call!" She called out as she stopped in her tracks.

"You can have it when your paperwork is done. Let's go." The man told her tonelessly as he took hold of her arm and directed her to her cell.

Not a minute later she was face to face with her reason for visiting the detention center.

"Berry?" He questioned as he scrambled to his feet, not believing the sight in front of him.

"Can it Puckerman. This is all your fault." She hissed as she joined him in the cell, wincing as the door slammed shut behind her.

"What the fuck did you do?" He asked, gawking at the last person he ever expected to see here.

"I came to plead your case and she was not responsive and well… I hit her." Rachel explained, plopping down on the harden wooden bench next to him.

Puck exploded into laughter seconds after her explanation ended. He clutched his stomach as the hysterics overtook him.

"This is NOT funny, Noah. This is going to ruin me. I'll never get into Juilliard… Which means I'll never get a shot at Broadway… I can kiss my Tony goodbye." She grumbled, slumping back against the cool concrete.

It was official. Rachel Berry was ruined.

_**TEN YEARS LATER**_

"Rachel! Over here!" A reporter from the Times was calling her name. Well, actually, everyone was calling her name. Award shows were overwhelming like that.

She made her way over to Guiliana Rancic, holding up her immaculate navy blue Reem Acra gown so as not to step on it.

"What a night for you! First the Tony's, now the Emmy's! You've been making quite the name for yourself lately!" Guiliana commented, smiling sweetly at the young woman in front of her.

"Well, thank you Guiliana! It's been a rollercoaster ride but I have to say, I've enjoyed and appreciated every opportunity that's come my way! So many things have happened, I just feel so wonderfully blessed." She responded brightly, smiling into the camera.

"It would seem one of the biggest things for you this year was getting engaged. You and that handsome musician of yours are making it official in a few months! Are you excited?" The reporter asked, holding the microphone out to Rachel.

"Very! Like my career, my relationship with Noah has had its ups and downs but ultimately, we've stood the test of time and we're stronger for it." She replied confidently.

"We were just speaking with that handsome man of yours earlier. Now, he told me one of the first 'downs' you experienced was a 48 hour stay in a juvenile detention center. Noah confided that it was where you two really connected as a couple. Is that true?" 

The question was met by silence.

Guiliana turned to her guest and was met with empty air.

Rachel had stormed off camera and was making a beeline for the fiancé in question.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN!"

Guiliana chuckled as she turned her eyes back to the camera.

"Well, that's it for me, I guess. I'll throw it back to you Ryan."

A/N: SO? Fun right? Thoughts?


End file.
